Bob
Bob is an all-powerful, all-knowing inter-dimensional being who judges the worthiness of great warriors. Legends say that if you meet him and live to tell the tale, you are destined for greatness. He may or may not take on the appearance of of a four-armed green alien, and hosts the intergalactic gameshow ''Garfle Warfle Snick''. Notes *Bob's last line, "Please have your klanmuirls spayed or neutered," is likely a tribute to game show host Bob Barker, who is well known for promoting animal rights at the end of The Price is Right episodes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Barker#Animal_rights Gallery S7E04.3. Hi everybody welcome to another edition of.png S7E04.10. Uh oh looks like someone wasn't listening.png S7E04.13. Tell them what this is everybody.png S7E04.18. Bob however is amused at his announcer.png S7E04.21. Lance Pidge and.png S7E04.23. A moofglider was jackknifed on the Haldar Expressway.png S7E04.26. OK Keith I'm sure you know how to play our game.png S7E04.31a. Uh oh is there an echo in here 2.png S7E04.33. Oh ho ho I don't think so.png S7E04.33a. Oh ho ho I don't think so 2.png S7E04.36. See all of you are guests on my show.png S7E04.37. And you will play my game as long as I want you to.png S7E04.38. Understand sir yes sir.png S7E04.44. Where your team can't see them.png S7E04.45. It's up to you to draw the people and places.png S7E04.50. LOL Keith in a binky and ponytail.png S7E04.51. Let's put blazzle hoochas on the board.png S7E04.81. I am Zarkon.png S7E04.83. Hubba hubba to Haggar.png S7E04.88a. Welcome welcome it's good to have you all on with us 2.png S7E04.89. Especially this lovely.png S7E04.91a. Alright Zarkon have you been watching backstage 2.png S7E04.98. Is the answer Haggar.png S7E04.111. Family, am I right.png S7E04.112. They are quite a handful.png S7E04.114. And I think I'd also like to play this.png S7E04.118. Poor Lance gets singled out.png S7E04.118a. Poor Lance gets singled out 2.png S7E04.119. It's time for a word from our sponsors.png S7E04.134. Right before the break Zarkon's team.png S7E04.135. And the paladin he chose was the dumb one, Lance.png S7E04.137. I'm not too happy being referred to as the dumb one.png S7E04.139. But now you've got a chance to change all that.png S7E04.141. Tell Lance what the next warfler is.png S7E04.148. What do you think audience do we believe this beautiful dum-dum.png S7E04.165. Kolivan's right hand man who fought valiantly for the good of the universe.png S7E04.173. Her name is Swirm.png S7E04.184a. Lance glares at the audience like WHAT 2.png S7E04.185. To be fair we've met a LOT of people.png S7E04.195. Well it's in the title of the show.png S7E04.201a. You are not gonna get fed to the Snick 2.png S7E04.206. And now since he's the only person in the galaxy Lance can remember.png S7E04.208. Bii-Boh welcome back to the show.png S7E04.226. Lance gets a third one right.png S7E04.235a. Give it up for Bii-Boh-Bi everybody 2.png S7E04.246. Well eventually it will eat through your skin.png S7E04.249. Now which one of you.png S7E04.248. Please let us go, the universe needs Voltron.png S7E04.251. Alright little fella step on out here.png S7E04.253. Hey, miniature golf.png S7E04.254a. Pidge calculating her odds 2.png S7E04.256a. Revenge of the Nerd is a go 2.png S7E04.258a. Pidge looks up at the alarms 2.png S7E04.259. You should nae have dun that.png S7E04.261. Write down your choice for who should get to escape.png S7E04.270. Lance who got your vote.png S7E04.275. I just don't wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance.png S7E04.286. So I guess we all get fed to the Snick or something now.png S7E04.287. YOU ALL GET.png S7E04.291. Please have your klanmuirels spayed or neutered.png S7E04.301. Who judges the worthiness of great warriors.png S7E04.305. Everyone agrees as Bob's face floats in the stars.png References Category:Characters Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens